


Yamada no saifu (Q3 2014)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [31]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Yamada no saifu (Q3 2014)

“My mother is the one that wears the trousers at home. She’s the only female at home and she is the one with the power. My father is in the police force and is used to giving out commands, but all he does at home is follows my mother’s commands. Maybe he is setting a good example to me and my brother? My mother is the one with the power at home.”  
\- Nakajima Yuto

“My mother was worried about me and said something, and I kind of tell her to mind her own business. Next thing I know she throws one of those corporate-size bins at me. Because my father is always working, my mother wears the trousers at home, but don’t all females wear the trousers in a relationship?”  
\- Yamada Ryosuke

*

“Usually when SEVEN goes out... We split the bill, but Yamada usually pays?”   
\- Nakajima Yuto

“I don’t have my name on my jacket. It says ‘Chinen no saifu’.”   
\- Yamada Ryosuke

“Ryosuke usually pays when we go out for food. He is nice like that. Keito and I are used to it.”   
\- Chinen Yuri

\---

It is one of the rare days that SEVEN have nothing to do.  
Keito insists on needing some new jeans, and they haven’t been to Shin-Yokohama so Keito say they should make their way to Shin-Yokohama, because he watched Yamada on TV with Toma on Tokio Kakeru, and he wants to go to Shin-Yokohama.  
Chinen insists that if they are going to Shin-Yokohama, they can’t take public transport. There are four of them and it’s difficult to blend themselves into the public in the summer, so Yuto is driving.  
Yamada insists that if Yuto is driving, they should meet up at Yuto’s instead so he doesn’t have to drive across Tokyo to pick everybody up. 

“You are suggesting that because you’re already at Yutti’s.” Chinen says as they four of them holds a conference call on their phones. Chinen doesn’t understand why Johnny-san hasn’t strike a deal with Apple yet – everybody in JE uses iPhones (privately) and multiple times they have been filmed or photographed with an iPhone.   
“If I am with Yuto I wouldn’t be on the conference call because we can just be on speaker phone.” Yamada sighs. “Stop assuming we are a couple!”  
“You aren’t?” Keito asks innocently. Yamada leans further down onto Yuto’s shoulder as Yuto presses a quiet kiss on Yamada’s hair, trying to muffle a laugh. Neither of them is sure if Keito is actually completely oblivious, or he is being sarcastic. “Yutti has been really quiet. Are you there Yutti?”   
“Yes. Yes I am.” Yuto answers. “I don’t mind really, I am used to driving around to pick you guys up.”  
“To be fair it is probably easier if I make my way to yours.” Chinen sighs. “You are on the way to Yokohama, and Keito lives close to you. I’ll meet Ryosuke at the station near you and head to yours together.”  
“Sounds fair.” Keito says. Yamada and Yuto look at each other.   
“In that case I am going to get out of bed and get myself ready.” Yamada sighs, the clogs already turning in his head. “How long will you take Chii?”  
“About an hour?” Chinen says. “I am still in bed too.”  
“So let’s meet in about an hour then, at the station.” Yamada says. “Keito, what about you?”  
“I’ll meet you guys at the station as well.” Keito says. “I have to go past the station when I walk to Yutti’s anyway.”  
“I’ll sit around and wait then.” Yuto says. “I’ll see you all in a bit.”  
“Laters!” They all hang up and Yamada sighs as he slumps onto Yuto.  
“Please don’t tell me you are planning to get to the station from here, meeting Chinen and then come back.” Yuto says as if he is reading Yamada’s mind.  
“I don’t really have another choice...?” Yamada says. “At least it’s only a 15 minutes’ walk right? We can stay here for a little bit more and then I’ll head to the station.”  
“What if I send a message to everybody and say I’ll pick everybody up from the station and just drive straight to Yokohama from there?” Yuto asks.   
“It’s not like I can’t walk or anything...”  
“What, after last night? Are you implying that I didn’t keep my promise of ‘I will make sure you can’t walk’?” Yuto asks, dragging his fingertips on Yamada’s stomach. “We can follow on where we left off last night because as far as I am aware, you seemed to really enjoy it.”  
“That’s not what I mean.” Yamada blushes. “And you know that.”  
“I know.” Yuto smiles, pressing another kiss onto Yamada’s head. “It’s so hard not to tease you, because I love seeing the blush creeping up onto your cheek.”  
“You can’t even see my cheek from where you are.”  
“I can feel your body heating up.” Yuto says. “It’s a beautiful pink blush.”  
“Deep down you are a sadistic, you know that?” Yamada asks.   
“I thought we know that ages ago.” Yuto smiles. “I’ll drop you off at the station, and you can walk back with Chinen.”  
“Thank you.” Yamada say, reaching up to press a kiss on Yuto’s lips. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

\---

They are all quiet in Yuto’s car.   
Keito is on the phone texting away, Chinen does what he always does - falls asleep the moment he is in the car (it seems like the youngest member of each group has the ability to fall asleep the moment they are in a car), which means that Yuto and Yamada are pretty safe to look at each other through the rear-view mirror without anybody questioning the two of them, and they don’t have to be as sneaky as they should be.

“Kasumi asks if she can come along. I haven’t seen her for a few weeks.” Keito asks when he gets out of Yuto’s car. For some very odd reason Yamada gets into the back with Chinen so Keito takes the front passenger seat.   
“Sure, why not?” Chinen says.  
“She’s still working at the moment, she said she’ll let me know when she’s on her way.”  
“All going well then, between you two?” Yamada asks, trailing after Chinen who is now fully awake. Chinen doesn’t miss any gossips.  
“As well as it gets.” Keito answers. “I am just glad that the focus is never on me.”  
“Because Kasumi-chan took most of the blow.” Yamada says.   
“You did have a bad start on that one.” Yuto says, locking the car after him as the four of them head towards the exit. “Having to deny the whole thing officially first.” Keito shrugs.   
“I choose this life, I have to deal with the consequence.” Keito answers nonchalantly. “Besides, I didn’t have to say anything. Kasumi did, and I feel bad being the coward. Problem is, I wouldn’t be able to put it right, not with my Japanese.”  
“Keito.” Yamada says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Stop being so freaking nice. Have a bit of a temper every now and then will be good for you.” 

\---

Whilst Keito is busy checking out jeans with Yuto, Yamada and Chinen are both just wandering around the shop and trying not to get caught doing stupid things like changing the size tags around. Good thing the shop isn’t too busy on a weekday, and with the four of them spread out in the shop, it is less likely that someone will recognise them. 

“I like that one.” Chinen says as he rushes towards a t-shirt and picks it up. “Do you think they’ll have it in my size?”  
“Probably.” Yamada says. Chinen picks it up and takes it with him towards the changing room, and along the way he picks up a few more bits including jeans and trousers. Yamada follows after Chinen and also grabs a few t-shirts that he wants to try on. Yuto is sitting on one of the chairs in the changing room. “Is Keito in there?” Yuto nods. Yamada walks into one of the changing rooms as well, and Keito comes out.   
“I don’t know about this one.” Keito says, standing in front of Yuto. “What do you think?”  
“It sits nicely on you.” Yuto answers. “I am not sure if this is a good cut though. It looks too narrow on the calves?”  
“That’s what I think too.” Keito says, wandering back into the changing room. The moment Keito goes back into his changing room, he quickly slides into Yamada’s who jumps when he sees someone else in the mirror. Yuto quickly covers his mouth with his hand before he can scream. Yamada tilts his head at Yuto, who slowly removes his hand, and covers Yamada’s mouth with his own instead. His hands linger on Yamada’s bare back, as Yamada wraps his own arms round Yuto’s neck. Yuto presses one last kiss on Yamada’s forehead before he leaves the changing room just as fast as he enters it, and sits back outside as if nothing has happened.   
“Yutti.” Chinen says, popping his head out.   
“Yes?”   
“I think I have picked up your size rather than mine.” Chinen says as he walks out of the changing room. Keito and Yamada both pop their heads out of the changing room curtain. Chinen has a pair of dark washed jeans on, but a good chunk of the jeans is bundled on his ankles, and the washed out knee mark is in the middle of his shin. They all burst it laughing.   
“Do you want me to pick up a pair that is YOUR size?” Yuto asks.   
“I don’t think I want them anymore. This has completely bruised my ego.” Chinen sighs before heading back into the changing room. Yuto smiles and shakes his head.   
“Do you not what to buy anything Yutti?” Keito asks as he steps out. “This one feels better.”   
“They will shrink in the wash and you need to get one size bigger on these.” Yuto answers. “And not really.”   
“Saving up for the new camera?” Chinen asks.   
“Nope.” Yuto answers.   
Yamada is fully aware why Yuto doesn’t want to do any shopping. He has been modelling for FINE BOYS for nearly 3 years, and he can get clothes cheaper through the publishing company. And they are stuff that he knows he looks good in too, because he had modelled them.  
Chinen ends up wanting six t-shirts, and Keito wants three pairs of jeans.   
“Can I have your wallet please Ryosuke.” Chinen says, extending his hand towards Yamada.   
“Er... Why?” Yamada asks.   
“‘Chinen no saifu’?” Chinen says with a raised eyebrow. Yamada sighs and hands over his wallet. Chinen happily bounces towards the cashier after Keito.   
“Wait for me! I need to pay too!” Yamada shouts, running after Chinen, but he isn’t having any of it. Yuto grabs his hand and hands his wallet over to Yamada. He smiles and then leisurely turns back around and continue browsing. Yuto follows him. “If you are paying then I don’t have to rush, right?” Yuto sighs. 

That, he didn’t expect. 

\---

Chinen is always sceptic, and he always questions everything before he makes up his mind because he lives by the motto from the X-files which his parents love.   
Trust no one.   
He wants to know why he has been shopping and holding onto Yamada’s wallet, he isn’t asking for it except for when they were in the first shop, yet he has been happy happily shopping away. He already checked that all his credit and debit cards are in the wallet (he doesn’t know the pin code to it, but he will soon), unless he has gotten one recently without telling him.   
He needs to investigate.   
Chinen also thinks they have to be girls in their past lives.   
Definitely.   
Maybe not Yuto, because he has been very patient, which is weird because he is possibly the most hot-headed out of the four of them.   
And Yuto loves shopping.  
Four hours of non-stop shopping and trying clothes on, nearly buying most of the shops, they only stop because Yamada sees a brand new coffee shop that he hasn’t been before (which is rare) and the cakes look too tempting not to.   
Even his sister (and Yamada’s sisters) cannot shop for four hours non-stop.   
Keito’s phone rings and Kasumi says she is nearby. Keito sends her their location and gets up to the cashier to get a drink for her as well as another chair. Within minutes Kasumi walks into the coffee shop and spots them very quickly. She still looks as adorable as always, with her smile and cute face. 

“Sorry if I am disturbing a boys’ outing.” She says as she sits down.   
“Don’t worry. We are nearly done anyway.” Yuto smiles.   
“We won’t disturb you and Keito.” Chinen adds, she blushes. 

The three of them like Kasumi, because she is polite. She is the perfect fit for Keito. Both of them can be loud, but so lovely and so considerate at the same time. They don’t even know how the two of them meet, but the three of them all sent a message to Keito saying they approve of his girlfriend. 

“We’ll come back and meet you here?” Keito asks.   
“Yeah. Leave your shopping here, we’ll look after them.” Yamada says.   
“Thank you.” Keito says as he takes hold of Kasumi’s hands and the two of them head out.   
“Argh that is so cute.” Yamada says, resting his hands behind his head. “So jealous.” Yuto nods.   
“Just want them to get married already.” Yuto adds.   
“You two are in a relationship. Please spare me some condolence.” Chinen says. “I’m the single one here.”   
“We aren’t together.” Yuto sighs. 

Yamada doesn’t say anything. He has said it enough already, and the more he denies it, the more Chinen is going to be even more persistent.   
Kasumi doesn’t need to do any shopping, and Keito had done most of his shopping already. The two of them just really want to spend some time together, and the three of them know that. They are best friends, comrades, colleagues and practically family. They don’t need to talk to communicate. Just one small move they already can read the signs.   
Keito sends a message halfway through Yuto’s second piece of cake and Yamada’s third strawberry shortcake, saying that Kasumi is going to head home, and he’s going to on his way back to the coffee shop. 

“I’ll look up somewhere for dinner. Any preference?” Chinen asks, texting Keito at the same time.   
“Barbecue. Korean barbecue.” Yuto says excitedly.   
“I want Shabu Shabu though.” Yamada says.   
“Keito says Shabu Shabu too...” Chinen says.   
“Shabu Shabu then.” Yuto smiles.   
“I actually quite fancy barbecue.” Chinen mumbles but looking up Shabu Shabu places on his phone. “You’re so whipped Yutti.”   
“I’ll whip your ass with my trousers and you won’t even see my face.” Yuto answers. 

\---

Dinner is never a quiet affair with the four of them. Keito can eat like there is no tomorrow and so can Yuto. Yamada and Chinen eats plenty for their size and they can probably clear out the whole restaurant if they want to, but they all care about their (idol) figures too much to over indulge.

“How’s is Kasumi-Chan?” Yamada asks, decides to go for the vegetables for a bit mainly because he knows he has already had quite a lot of meat.   
“Same old.” Keito answers. “She said thank you.”   
“What for?” Yuto asks.   
“For being considerate and let us spend time together. Especially Yuto and Yamada.” Keito says. “Because apparently Chinen and I don’t let you two have alone time and we always hang out together.”   
“Even Kasumi-Chan thinks you two are in a relationship.” Chinen laughs. “Just admit it you two.”   
“We are as together as me and Keito and me and you.” Yamada says.   
“You don’t spend extended amount of time at mine.” Chinen says.   
“Or mine.” Keito adds.   
“You live with your dad who is a dai-senpai. And I have spent three day straight with you and you shared my bed.” Yamada says. “And you live with your sister which is uncomfortable if I stay over. Yuto lives on his own.”   
“You used to stay at Yutti’s when he lives at home.” Keito argues.  
“He also lives with his parents, and his younger brother.” Chinen says. “And Yutti stays over yours too, and even when you were living at home.”   
“We have known each other since we were little.” Yuto finally breaks his silence. “We are practically family.”   
“You ARE family.” Chinen smirks.   
“So are you two.” Yamada smiles and flashes his teeth. “Are we finished? Because I really don’t think eating late is good for us.”   
“Don’t worry. You’ll be home in good time.” Chinen says.   
“I’ll drop you guys home.” Yuto says. “The trains are not as frequent and half of you are so small you might get mugged.”   
“I was hoping you’d say that.” Chinen smiles. “The driving us back, I mean – I am ignoring the second half of what you just said.”

When they ask for the bill, Yamada automatically pulls out a wallet from his pocket and pay with a credit card. Chinen just watched from the side and hasn’t said a word, wondering why Yamada has a wallet, because he knows Yamada’s wallet is still sitting happily in the inner pocket of his bag. Keito is used to Yamada paying for dinner anyway, and Yuto has already gone to the car park to pick up his car. The three of them walk to the car park entrance, and Yuto is already there. 

“I’ll drop you first Chinen?” Yuto says.   
“I am going back to my parents tonight.” Yamada says. “You can drop me off last.”  
“Okay.” Yuto answers. Chinen raises and eyebrow. Yamada’s flat is close to his, but his family is down the other end of Tokyo, near Yuto and Keito. Why is Yamada suddenly going back to his parents’?   
“Ryosuke.” Chinen says suddenly.   
“Yeah?” Yamada asks, realises Chinen hasn’t been asleep.   
“Your wallet.” He says, handing back Yamada’s wallet that he has been holding onto for a whole day. “I have had it for the whole day.”   
“Yama-Chan, if Chinen has had your wallet for the whole day, who’s wallet was it in the restaurant?” Keito asks. Yuto and Yamada looks at each other through the rear mirror.   
“Mine.” Yuto says before Yamada can say anything before looking at Chinen from the rear mirror. “You ran off with Yama-chan’s wallet earlier, and he hasn’t finished shopping yet. So he took mine.” Yamada nods.   
“So Yamada is ‘Chinen no saifu’, and Yutti is ‘Yama-chan no saifu’?” Keito asks.   
“Does it mean that Yutti is also my saifu?” Chinen asks.   
“You wish.” Yuto says. “It’s a special case today.”  
“The female tends to wear the trousers in the relationship and deals with the money.” Chinen says as Yuto stops in front of Chinen’s home. Chinen opens the door and jumps out of the car. “Thank you for taking me home, ‘Ryosuke no saifu’!”   
“This is not going to go down well.” Yuto shakes his head and drives off. 

\---

“Thank you for dinner Yutti.” Keito says as he gets drop off.   
“Don’t worry about it.” Yuto answers.   
“Safe journey.” Keito says before heading into the gate of his house.   
Yamada moves and sits in the front passenger seat.   
“Home?” Yuto asks.   
“Yes.” Yamada smiles, taking Yuto’s hand. “Do you think they know?”   
“Chinen always know.” Yuto answers. “It’s a mission to see how long we can keep it hidden.”   
“They should be the first people to know... Besides our family.” Yamada nods. “I guess when we are happy to tell our family, then we’ll tell JUMP. Most of them are going to be ‘I know it’, I bet you.”   
“I don’t think they’ll react to it at all.” Yamada says. “But you aren’t objecting to ‘Ryosuke no saifu’?”   
“Well like Chinen said, the female takes care of the finance.” Yuto says. “I am not saying you are the female in the relationship, but you are more in touch with your feminine side. It’s only a label, whatever they call you. You’ll always be Ryosuke to me.”   
“Are you trying to be romantic?” Yamada asks, his head tilts down, trying to hide his blush.   
“Is it working?” Yuto asks, brushing a kiss on his knuckles.   
“Just get home already, I’ll show you.” Yamada answers.


End file.
